


You said, you promised, you lied.

by arlum42



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk calls late at night are the truest and purest ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You said, you promised, you lied.

"You said you loved me!"

He clutched his chest with pain. They were only words and yet he felt himself doubling over.

"You promised!"

He could hear the deep gulps and slurred speech and knew the boy was drunk, and yet the words were real and true.

"How could you do this?" 

This time it wasn't a scream, but a whisper. In a way it hurt even more when the words were so quiet he had to strain his ears to understand.

"I'm sorry," he said back. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's not fair."

"I know."

"You lied."

"I did."

"I hate you."

The phone disconnected.

I hate me too.


End file.
